ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brent Alles
Brent Alles (born November 8, 1974) is a professional wrestler born in Grand Rapids, MI. He is currently employed by CWO (Championship Wrestling Organization). Background Brent "The Ace" Alles was raised in a wrestling family, with his father Gordy Alles being an amateur wrestling coach as well as a part-time professional wrestler. Brent grew up watching his father Gordy wrestle in the regional MWF (Michigan Wrestling Federation). It was here that Brent met superstars such as "Lord" Hile Troy and a then-young Stefan Stark (Gold Kard), both of whom would be involved in his later training. While completing his undergraduate studies in Syracuse University (majoring in English Education), Brent was also training to become a professional wrestler, and made his debut in 1996 (after briefly working for the CWO as an announcer). Brent initially set his sights on the FEVER Championship, and won the first of his two FEVER Championships on 10/27/96. Brent didn't keep that title long, but it definitely whet his appetite for greater things to come, and he then sought to gain what to him was the ultimate prize: the CWO World Championship. Because the CWO was started by the Alles family, it was not a secret that Brent had some pull with the front office with his family in charge. However, that relationship would be strained over the years as Brent often found himself at odds with his father Gordy and his brother Kent, though those relationships have healed over time. A notable early feud for Brent was with Foolkiller, and the four-time CWO World Champion in fact broke a vertebra in Brent's neck during a match, for which Brent underwent spinal fusion surgery. Although it was thought he would not come back from that injury, Brent did indeed return to the squared circle to compete again. In 1999, the menace known as Darkness (the twin brother of CWO superstar Maximum Overdrive) captured the World Championship through nefarious means. Brent won the 1999 MAY-HEM 30-man battle royal and earned the opportunity to face Darkness for the World Championship at the June pay-per-view of that year. Brent prevailed and became the CWO World Championship. Although his reign lasted only one month, this remains the highlight so far in Brent Alles' career. Losing the title seemed to bring about a change in Brent, however, and the once fan-friendly, happy-go-lucky "Ace" became a scheming, bitter adversary to many in the CWO over the years. When the CWO underwent the "Extreme Measures" experiment in 2001, Brent found himself out of place with the "new look" of the CWO, and had a memorable feud with Samarian that included a match in an electrified cage on top of the arena! Still, Brent once again found himself in the favor of the fans when he lead the charge against the invading EWA in 2002. During that feud, Brent was actually run over by a car driven by the EWA President Lawrence Dawson, and Brent suffered a knee injury that bothers him to this day (he wears a brace while competing in the ring). However, Brent was again able to overcome this adversity and help lead the CWO to victory, banishing the EWA seemingly forever. In 2003, Brent formed a tag team with CWO Hall of Famer Sandman Jr. known as the "Miracle Violence Explosion." The pair proved popular with fans and won the CWO World Tag Team Championship. However, later that year Brent would turn on Sandman Jr., and the two feuded briefly over the FEVER Championship before Sandman Jr. retired from active competition. Brent's other notable title reign was as EXTREME Champion in 2005, but at that time a young executive in the CWO, Chris Foley, had slowly wrested control of the organization away from the Alles family. Now CWO President, Foley made it his mission to eliminate Brent not just from wrestling but from the minds and hearts of the long-time CWO fans as well. Their feud continues to this day and included Brent's ill-fated attempt at creating a "rival" promotion to the CWO known as the OWC that only lasted a few weeks before collapsing. Over the years, Brent has taken many absences for a variety of reasons, but in 2006 it seemed he was perhaps done with the sport forever. However, in 2007 Brent decided he would once again try to compete in the CWO. A change in his demeanor seemed to be present... he did not seem as bitter or miserable as he had in the past. He claimed in several interviews that all he wanted was "one more chance" to prove he could get it done in the ring, not having to worry about running the CWO or anything else. To that end, President Foley offered Brent an opportunity to rejoin CWO... but he had to defeat former friend/protege Surge at FOREVER 2007 to do it. Brent agreed to the stipulation and managed to prevail over Surge in a heated match to earn his way back into the CWO. However, the begrudging respect that seemed to exist between Surge and Brent was quickly revealed as animosity, as Surge brutally attacked Brent on the FEVER following the FOREVER PPV. Vowing revenge, Brent battled Surge across North America until the MAY-HEM PPV, where due to their draw in the 30-man battle royal, the two did not actually meet each other face to face. With Surge's release from the CWO after MAY-HEM, it seems the feud between those two has been put on hold for now. Finishing in the "Final Four" of MAY-HEM, "The Ace" seems to be rejuvenated in his quest to once again become CWO World Champion, and it should be interesting to see what happens in his on-again career in the months to come. Finishing Moves *'ACS' (Alles Crossface Submission) *'Allesbreaker' (modified reverse neckbreaker) Trivia * Brent holds a bachelor's degree in English Education from Syracuse University and a master's degree in humanities from Central Michigan University. While at Syracuse, he also took classes in writing/production for television, radio, and film, which he has put to good use from time to time assisting the CWO booking and production crew. * Brent is married to Camille. * Brent's sister Mary also wrestles for the CWO in the AMAZONS division. * During his absences from the CWO, Brent has been involved with community theater as an actor and has even authored plays of his own. He has had small parts in films and has done several television commercials. * Brent's closest friends in the wrestling business are Gold Kard (Stefan Stark) and the Falconi Brothers, with whom he has had a long-standing association (known at times as "The Elite"). * Brent's favorite food is Italian. * His favorite movie of all time is "Unforgiven," starring Clint Eastwood. Title History * CWO World Champion (6/27/99 to 7/25/99) * CWO FEVER Champion (3) (10/27/96 to 11/13/96, 8/15/03 to 10/18/03, 6/4/07 to ???) * CWO EXTREME Champion (3/27/05 to 6/26/05) * CWO World Tag Team Champion (with Sandman Jr. as the Miracle Violence Explosion, 4/27/03 to 6/29/03) Awards Recieved Brent Alles Category:1974_births